


良夜/A Good Night

by LilithR



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Dirty Talk, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Dynamics, Somnophilia
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 10:48:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17558942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilithR/pseuds/LilithR
Summary: You know when you just need it right now but you don't have the time so your body just kind of takes over? It's great when it happens on a mission.





	良夜/A Good Night

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Good Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17065832) by [SoraHoshi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoraHoshi/pseuds/SoraHoshi). 



> 感谢为我Beta的风太太和Amber酱，谢谢你们拯救我的辣鸡文笔。  
> 功劳属于原作者，错误属于我。

一般情况下，即使是被莱耶斯吼了两遍，也不足以让麦克雷加快动作，除非他的屁股里正挤满润滑剂，一只手刚从污秽的抽屉里掏出最新的收藏——一根崭新的，昂贵的，比过去用过的都粗壮的假阳具，为了这个，他存了好几个月的零钱。在任务途中携带这种东西当然很蠢，但他只能利用出外勤的时间去店里购买，而不是快递到暗影守望总部——虽然每个人都拥有独立的收件箱，但所有物件都需要经过检查。他可不希望有任何同事知道他的“课外活动”。

 

现在该怎么办，他问自己，就这样被困在脏兮兮的汽车旅馆的浴室里吗？他深知要承担自己行为的后果，在鼓捣这档子事之前他就考虑过后备计划，但此刻它看起来无异于自掘坟墓，该死的——冒着惹毛正在气头上的长官的风险再多磨蹭一会儿，真的值得吗？

 

这次的任务差点就失败了。他们获取了大部分需要的情报，但仍计划多逗留几天确保没有漏网之鱼。他们顶着重压，竭尽全力卧底了整整两周半，但最后的收获却少得可怜。每个人肚子里都窝着一团火。

 

“麦克雷！”

 

一记重拳砸在门上，杰西吓得跳起身，他洗干净手，穿上内裤，再套上运动裤，把所有东西塞进黑色的标配行李袋里，几乎是冲出浴室门外。他本可以完美的速度安全地钻进床里，但一只有力的手抓住了他的手臂。杰西挺直身体正视对方，用余光留意袋口大张的包裹，小心地把它藏在身后。

 

“说真的， _牛仔_ ，你得在头发上抹这么多东西吗？”

 

杰西装模作样地用手梳了梳还带着水气的头发。“如果时间充裕的话，是的，长官，以维持我迷人的卷发。”

 

加比对他见牙不见眼的傻笑无动于衷，转过身猛地关上浴室的门。杰西松了一口气，他知道门那边长官的白眼一定翻上了天，那样的场景逗得他咯咯直笑。

 

不过，杰西没有再浪费时间。他利索地拉上行李袋的拉链，整个搡进床底，然后爬进被子里趴下。伴随一声难堪的支吾，他把通红的脸颊埋进双臂，过了一会儿才想起来抽一张床头柜上的纸巾。听到浴室的门打开的声音，刚探出去的手又像着火一样缩了回来。轻轻的脚步走到床的另一侧，一阵窸窸窣窣的声音传来，紧接着灯熄了。突然陷下去的弹簧床垫让杰西从趴着变成了侧卧，两具躯体若有若无的摩挲着。加比小声嘟囔了一句抱歉，然后躺下了。

 

杰西僵着身子不敢动作，夹紧臀部不让任何东西流出来打湿裤子，留下可疑的痕迹。他把空气深深的吸进肺里，小心翼翼地往远处歪了歪，慢慢放松紧绷的肌肉，终于松了一口气。这个姿势堪称完美，既能阻止润滑剂继续往外流，又能让半勃的老二远离一切意外的视线或者接触。杰西本打算等夜深了再溜进浴室好好清理，但是他显然低估了漫长的工作带来的疲倦。听着加比的呼吸声，没等到它变得平稳，自己却沉沉睡去。

 

 

 

_嗯……_

 

有什么东西……暖暖的

 

在身后动来动去。

 

在后面……

 

紧压着？

 

紧压着。

 

温暖的东西压着他移动。

 

好舒服。

 

温暖

 

坚实

 

坚实地压着他的——

 

不，不是压着

 

是在里面。

 

“啊--”一根硬挺的老二来回操弄的感觉惊醒了杰西。他惊叫一声，本能地一边推拒这股冲撞的力量，一边笨拙地扭头向后望，只瞧见了枕侧躺着的人的头顶，还有阖着的眼睛，和紧锁的眉头。

 

杰西的脸腾的红了，他扭动着抓住腰上的手， _可恶_ ，加比睡得昏昏沉沉，在他的屁股里横冲直撞，还该死的对现状一无所知。而现状就是，一个欲火中烧的人，做着春梦，抓住身边距离最近的东西——也就是杰西——埋头苦干。杰西的脸颊彻底烧红了，还处于当机状态的大脑甚至无法组织语言把这个爽的大声哼哼的混蛋叫醒。他的后穴被撑开，填的满满当当，但又不至于被撕裂，那根东西无论以什么角度戳进来都能恰好碾过那一点。他很久没有被操得这样舒服了，比起玩具，一个活生生的人好上太多，更何况这臀瓣间甜蜜地进进出出的阴茎正属于他隐秘不宣地渴求着的人。

 

加比正沉浸在美梦中，把老二埋进一个温暖湿润的地方的感觉是如此的好，所有言语都为之失色，他缓慢的摆着腰，双手固定住充气玩具。……玩具？这感觉不像是玩具。他听到低沉的呻吟从自己的喉咙中溢出来，紧接着听到了另一声，嘿，这不是他的声音，这场幻梦有些不对劲。

 

他的眼皮跳了跳，挣扎着想醒过来，却只是徒劳地合上眼，坠回甜美的梦中，徘徊在高潮的边缘。但他再次努力眨了眨，猛地睁开双眼清醒过来，耳畔是他从未听过的属于杰西的喘息声。他抬起头，自己正在对方的洞口抽送的景象让他倒抽一口冷气，几乎直奔顶峰而去。

 

无视面前人失望的呜咽，他猛地停下动作，硬挺也有些变软。这太过了，他从没做过这样的事。他到底是怎么了？还有杰西… _该死！_

 

杰西猜到这个困惑又惶恐的男人终于醒了，他向后环住加比的臀部，把他拉向自己。

 

“别停。”

 

低哑的嗓音让加比的心砰砰直跳，虽然内心天人交战，但双手还是诚实的捏紧杰西的屁股继续动作。杰西向后扭动着迎合他，不一会儿就没了力气，加比搂着腰把人拉近，突然缩短的距离让两个人都从喉咙里挤出一声愉悦的闷哼。加比继续不紧不慢，用力地操着他，湿漉漉的梦境完全比不上眼前灼热紧致的洞口和甜美的气息，属于杰西的味道。加比把脸凑近杰西的发丝，轻吻落在耳背，又向下撕咬他的耳垂。

 

耳边的呻吟和炽热的鼻息烫得杰西哀哀的低吟，他难耐地握住自己的阴茎，配合抽送的节奏开始抚慰，肉棒一次次碾过前列腺，一股股热浪席卷下腹，加比的冲撞带着近乎失控的力度又不失温柔，热度与喘息近在咫尺。快感在每一次抚慰中逐渐累积，缠绵的睡意完美地放慢了快感攀升的速度，让这个过程变得无比甜蜜。身后的火热不断地进出着，强悍的力道一步步将他推向高潮，也不断让他认清一个事实：那是加布里尔·莱耶斯，他的指挥官，他的长官，那个职责所在就是指示与命令的人，正在强硬地凿开他的身体。这个下流的念头没几下就将他推过了顶峰，他大口喘气，张着嘴却发不出声音，身体止不住地颤抖。

 

被体型小上一圈的人紧紧含着、黏在怀里别扭地蠕动并飞快到达高潮的样子让加比加快了动作，他抓住杰西的手指送到嘴边，用舌头品尝上面迷人的腥咸白浊。

 

杰西掩不住惊讶地睁大眼睛，哑着嗓子嘟囔一句“操”，这一声直接让加比颤抖着射进了紧实的洞穴。被一股股热流填满的感觉让杰西倒抽一口气。加比一直等到颤栗感消退才完全拔出来，他滑下身去分开臀瓣，被操开的褶皱间浓稠的精液汩汩的往外流。杰西有些难堪地挣动了一下，想躲开落在敏感部位的温热鼻息和专注视线。

 

清理完毕后，加比闭上眼，额头抵在腰上，以双手所及的最大程度把人环在怀里。杰西的手指带着自己的体液和加比的唾液的痕迹，轻柔地穿过加比的发间。

 

高潮带来的颤栗终于完全过去，杰西揪紧指间的卷发索吻，加比结实的身躯亲昵地黏着他向上挪，迎上微张的嘴唇。他们亲密无间地接吻，小心试探着，缓慢而深入地索取对方湿软的唇瓣，只在需要氧气的空档短暂的分开，唇齿间断续泄出几声轻哼，恍惚地沉溺在这份亲近与温暖中。

 

他们的追逐直到加比的轻咬逼出一声痛呼后才叫停。加比贴着受伤的嘴唇浅浅地笑了。他翻身退开，手肘撑起上半边身体打量着杰西。两个人呆呆地盯着对方看了好一会儿，才逐渐意识到刚刚发生了什么。

 

“你还好么？”低沉的声音带着一丝未消散的情欲和黏糊的睡意，一路问进杰西的心底，他的脑瓜终于开始运转。考虑了一会儿，杰西慢慢地点点头作为回答。

 

加比坐起身，声音染上怒意，“这还不够， _小混蛋_ ，我刚在睡觉的时候上了你。”

 

“我没事。”杰西下意识地回答。

 

“杰西--”

 

“听着，”杰西泄气地挑起一边眉毛，“一开始我们都睡着了，然后我们都开始半梦半醒，然后，我不知道你是怎么想的，但到最后我非常清醒，而且非常高兴我能记得……”他的声音越来越小，杰西忽然无法直视指挥官的眼睛，但很快他意识到，如果继续逃避下去，这件事情就会不了了之了。“还是说……你还好吗，长官？”

 

加比绷紧的身体稍稍放松，无奈地说：“不要在发生这样的事之后叫我长官。”他无视杰西的问题，自顾自地继续说：“杰西，你可能会受伤，该死，你被我伤--”

 

“轮不到你来告诉我有没有受伤，混蛋！这是我这段时间经历的最火辣的性爱，而我不想毁了这种感觉，因为显然你根本就不懂怎么跟一个刚刚高潮过的人交流。我还以为你管着一整个暗影守望，会点察言观色呢，老大。”

 

被喊作老大的人的行为再次出乎杰西的意料。他调笑地挑起唇角盯着杰西，直到对方眼里的愤怒逐渐转变成羞赧，双颊染上红晕。

 

“怎么？”杰西努力让他的声音带着恶狠狠的怒意，却事与愿违。

 

“有史以来最火辣的性爱，哈？”加比猎食者般的微笑让杰西起了一身鸡皮疙瘩。

 

“这--这段时间！”他反驳，“这段时间！老大—哈啊！”加比锁住他的手腕抬到头顶，倾身压上去。

 

加比故意让屁股慢吞吞的在杰西身上画着圈，他俯下身凑到杰西的耳边，低声问道：“你想要这个多久了，杰西？”

 

杰西闭上嘴深深的呼吸着，硬是把喘息憋成了一声闷哼，徒劳的挣扎取悦了加比。

 

“回答我的问题，小子。”

 

“很久了。”虚弱到几乎听不见的告白。

 

这比加比想听到的答案还要好。他选择暂时接受这个答案，毕竟下一个任务前，他们还有至少一周的时间好好“讨论”这件事。

 

加比饱含情意的目光下，杰西不再为剖白内心而感到恐惧，他的心几乎被喜悦填满。年长者捧起杰西的脸颊，再次落下黏糊糊的亲吻。加比伸出舌头与身下人甜蜜地胶着，热切地吮吸他的下巴与脖颈。就在杰西快要被重新挑起情欲的时候，加比却退开身子。

 

杰西有些懊恼，“我以为我们都同意我很高兴我们……我们……”一瞬间，加比挂在脸上的坏笑让杰西升起一股不祥的预感，他紧张的咽了咽口水，问道：“又怎么了？”

 

“还有，”加比再次俯下身，继续在杰西的脖颈处流连，“我很好奇，Je-ssi-to[i], ”身下的人明显因为这个可爱的称呼抖了一下，加比的嘴角咧得更开了，“你是怎么一声不吭地让我滑进你又干又紧的小洞的呢？”

 

杰西僵住了。人生中头一回，他无言以对。加比继续不紧不慢地吮吻轻咬他的脖子，杰西搜肠刮肚地思考着一个不那么令人难堪的回答，他知道，对于他的指挥官来说，随便说点什么都比保持沉默要好。

 

“这次任务你都带着什么呢， _Jessito_ ？”

 

加比就算不能从这难熬的沉默中猜出答案，眼前绯红的脸颊也已经道出了一切。他坐起身惬意地观赏身下的人羞愤交加地挣扎。正当这可怜的家伙看上去终于找到糊弄他的理由的时候，加比毫不费力的向洞穴里送进两根手指，激得杰西惊叫一声。加比一边闷笑一边用手指在里面剐蹭。他抽出湿滑的手指，上面沾满早就应该干涸的粘液。

 

“还是这么湿， _Jessito_ ，这是为什么？”

 

杰西知道再撒谎已经毫无意义，只好挫败地吼道：“好吧！好吧，我说。你这个暴躁的家伙催我快一点的时候，我正在用手指操自己。”

 

杰西的话构成的限制级画面浮现在加比的脑海，他没料到杰西会如此直言不讳，甚至一瞬间忘记了呼吸。而杰西也没想到他会有这样激烈的反应。脏话调情，哈！这回该轮到杰西大显身手了。

 

“所以这会让你感到兴奋，老大？知道我就隔着那扇薄地不行的门用手指插着屁股，竭尽全力在被你抓到之前射出来？”

 

加比的喉头滚动了一下。

 

“知道我不仅没射，还没时间清理，不得不半勃着躺到你旁边，扩张好的屁股流着水等着被一根鸡巴填满？”

 

加比把脸重新埋进被他的唾液沾湿的颈窝，只发出几声低沉的闷哼。躺着的家伙憋着笑抖个不停。

 

“行了，老家伙。知道你来不了第二轮了。太阳升起来前还是睡会儿吧。”

 

“我可能还在梦里。”加比装作疑惑的样子揶揄道，“一生难遇的春梦变成了现实，杰西·麦克雷都变成那个头脑清楚的人了。”杰西不服气的给了眼前坏笑的人一个白眼。“你说得对，”加比同意道，“我们该睡了，虽然强化士兵项目有效的摧毁了不应期。当然，我会换个时间让你体验这件事。”

 

话音刚落，杰西就被一双大手圈进怀里。他依偎在结实的胸膛上，一夜无梦。纵然不会宣之于口，但他了然于心——他不会再遇到比这更温暖的归属与更可靠的人了。

 

 

 

END

 

[i]Jessito：Jessi是西班牙语中的杰西，常用于女名，-o是西班牙语表示阳性的典型后缀。Jessito猜测是加比生造出的组合。

 


End file.
